mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Друзья с огромным сердцем
Друзья с огромным сердцем ( или Hearts as Strong as HorsesThe first song of MLP Season 4!..) — первая песня четвёртого сезона, исполняемая Искателями знаков отличия в эпизоде «Полёт к финишу». Искатели знаков отличия поют эту песню во время тренировки для церемонии поднятия флага на Эквестрийских играх. Впервые Клер Корлетт поёт за Крошку Белль@SpikeFiremane: @dannyimusic.... По словам Инграма, эта песня была вдохновлена «современной классикой от Диснея» . Эта песня является первым треком в альбоме «Songs of Ponyville». thumb|310px знаков отличия ::Нас нет упорней в городе этом большом. ::Что угодно – легко сумеем сделать втроём. ::Пускай нас трое, но мы – команда — ::Гордо флаг Понивилля понесём первыми. ::Мы не отступим, если вдруг станет нелегко. ::Хоть лучше результат – нам мало его. ::Мы малыши – что с того? Ведь нет поражений, ::Отменяем перерыв мы, без сомнений. ::Мы друзья с огромным сердцем, ::Мы друзья с огромным сердцем, ::Мы друзья с огромным сердцем, ::Мы друзья-а-а с отважным сердцем. ::Сложим наши силы – ближе к нам станет цель. ::Свой знак особый отыщем — в это твёрдо верь. ::И в сердце есть решимость, и мы несокрушимы — ::Победим! ::Мы друзья с огромным сердцем, ::Мы друзья с огромным сердцем, ::Мы друзья с огромным сердцем. ::И к победе летим мы навстречу галопом, ::И для нас преграды нет на пути. ::Мы друзья-а-а с огромным сердцем, ::С отважным сердцем! |-|Реприза= :Белль ::Вместе мы что угодно... :Блум ::Всегда сумеем сделать втроём. :Скуталу ::Всегда нас трое, но мы дружны. :знаков отличия ::На сцене флаг свой поднимем точно первыми мы. :Скуталу: Поехали в Кристальную Империю и покажем наш номер! И давайте победим! :знаков отличия ::Мы друзья с огромным сердцем, ::Мы друзья с огромным сердцем, ::Мы друзья с огромным сердцем. ::И к победе летим мы навстречу галопом, ::И для нас преграды нет на пути. ::Мы друзья-а-а с огромным сердцем, ::С отважным сердцем! - Оригинальная версия= Песня= thumb|310px :знаков отличия ::We're the toughest little ponies in town ::Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working ponies around ::We are a trio, work as a team ::We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene ::We get going when the going gets tough ::We know our very best is just never enough ::We're kinda short, but so what? We don't get defeated ::We could take a little break, but we don't need it ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses ::When we put our minds together, we can achieve ::We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and you should believe ::We've got determination to represent the nation ::For the win ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory ::We can conquer any challenge we're in ::We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses ::Hearts strong as horses |-|Реприза= :Белль ::Got the moves, got the mojo... :Блум ::No harder working pony around. :Скуталу ::We are a trio, work as a team :знаков отличия ::We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene :Скуталу: So let's get to the Crystal Empire and let's do the routine as it was! And let's win this thing! :знаков отличия ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory ::We can conquer any challenge we're in ::We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses ::Hearts strong as horses }} Другие версии Примечания en:Hearts Strong as Horses es:Hearts Strong as Horses fr:À tout coeur vaillant pl:Hearts Strong as Horses de:Hearts Strong as Horses Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона